


Pushy

by upintheattic



Series: Filled Prompts [5]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, ethan just wishes he could catch a break, evil benny sucks, mutual feelings, no confessions tho, real benny is a mess, requited feelings, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic
Summary: Ethan knew that no matter how times he's been tricked by a fake Benny he would never learn because he would look at his friend’s face and think he could do no wrong. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice the shift in Benny’s behavior immediately.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: Filled Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pushy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Quote: “Do you trust me?” / “No.” / “You’re smarter than you look.”

Despite never mentioning it to anyone, Ethan had become a little on edge about another attack of evil doppelgangers. Maybe it was a long shot of it happening again, but you never be too careful in a town like this. It had been more than comforting when Benny emailed him a spell that would come in use just in case something went wrong again and evil Benny popped up one way or another. 

But, Ethan knew that he would look at his friend’s face and think he could do no wrong. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice the shift in Benny’s behavior immediately.

“Dude, this stone is our ticket to never having to go to class again!” Benny exclaimed excitedly. He held up a shiny gem that was roughly smaller than the size of his palm, it was an inky black with speckles of red. It didn’t look very promising but Ethan would try anything once. 

“And exactly how is it going to do that?”

“Simple, my dear friend.” Benny started with mock seriousness. “A drop of blood and it’ll create an exact double of you. I do a little spell here and there and in no time they’ll be more than happy to take our place in Mr. Hikers fourth period Algebra class.” Benny added in quite a few hand gestures for showmanship, ending with an arm around Ethan’s shoulders.

Ethan stared at him slack jawed, entirely bewildered that Benny could even think something like this would be a good idea. 

“What? Dude, no! No way. We are not doing this again!” Ethan shrugged off the arm around him to stand up and paced around his bedroom, listing every reason why they should totally not make copies of themselves. “Last time, your clone was evil and then was that time Stern pretended to be you and he was evil. Not a good track record with doubles. Plus, there’s no telling if they’ll actually listen and no way of knowing if you’ll mess up and do the spell wrong.”

“And there’s no way of telling if I can do it right either unless we try it out. Come on, E.” Benny pleaded. “You hate that class! And imagine what we could do with all that powe-err free time, I mean! Think of the amount of video games we could play!” It wasn’t a very convincing argument and Ethan wasn’t going to budge on it.

“No, Ben. There’s no way I’m doing that.” Ethan folded his arms. “Just go to class like everyone else. Not everything needs a short cut.”

“Ugh, that’s where you’re wrong, dude. Everything's better with short cuts.” Benny groaned before grabbing Ethan’s arm and pulled him back onto the bed with a small ‘oomf’ as he laid half on top of Benny. He felt a little embarrassed by the fact he was nearly sitting on his friend’s lap, arms wrapped around his lower stomach. Ethan looked up and caught the way Benny tried to hide a soft smile. A small part of him hoped one of them would lean in and….

“It’s a drop of blood. It’s not like you’re going to miss it. Won’t even hurt.” 

Right. Of course, well that sure took him out of the moment. Still, Ethan’s face was warm, his nose and cheeks slightly pink. Benny was almost the same. They seem to try to ignore it.

“Why can’t you just try it on yourself first?” Ethan sat up, frankly getting fed up with the topic. He wasn’t going to change his mind. Benny stayed silent for a moment longer than he should have, seemingly thinking of a good enough answer. “Well?”

“It’s… Easier to try out a new spell on someone else. I don’t want to get my intentions confused and I can,” Benny gulped not wanting to finish and looked away, red faced. “I can focus on you a lot easier.”

“Real cute, Benny. But I’m still not going to do it.” Ethan felt a twist in his stomach and went to stand back up, but got pulled right back down when Benny gripped his wrist. “Come on, B. Let go.” He tugged but the hold on his wrist seemed to tighten, it hurt badly and Ethan winced from the pressure. 

“Why can’t we at least try?” 

“Why are you pushing so hard for this?” Ethan shot back, he yanked his hand away from the aggressive hold nearly falling over from the sudden force. He searched Benny’s face, confused. Benny was acting off but why. There wasn’t immediately any sign but he knew something had to be wrong. “What’s up with you today?”

“Wha- Nothing. Dude, I just think this would be a total waste to not try it out. I promise it’ll be fine.” Benny stood up, his voice sounded too forceful. Ethan’s eyes darted around, a quick glance to the side of Benny’s head gave Ethan the answer he was looking for. A toothpick placed behind his ear caught his eye. Of course, Benny was still Benny no matter how evil and that meant he’d be too forgetful to bother with fixing small details, but lucky for Ethan it was a dead give away. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Ethan stepped back slightly, slowly and carefully trying to grab his phone from his back pocket without Benny noticing. “Okay, Ben. I believe you mean that. I just think…. It’s still a bad idea.” He tried to buy himself time to get the email with the spell sound file in it, working it behind his back. Once again he was thankful the real Benny had a plan for this.

Last time Evil Benny never really tried to hurt him, if anything he wanted Ethan to join him out of his own free will before going to make an evil copy after being rejected. Maybe he was trying to make another copy here. At least it was good to know Benny was still Benny and he would never try to hurt Ethan out right.

“I know what I’m doing.” He said a little desperate now.

Almost got it. “Okay. If I do this you’ll chill out?” Just play along a little longer. 

“Yes-yeah.” He cleared his throat. “So, do you trust me?” Ben asked with a wide grin, the jet black gem in hand ready to use. There was a moment of pause, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he tried to hurriedly find what he was looking for secretly. Although if he didn’t find it in the next second he would be caught. Come on, come on, com-

“No.” Ethan answered once he thought he had the sound file he needed.

Benny’s face went dark but his grin stayed in place, becoming unsettling. “You’re smarter than you look.”  
Benny lunged at Ethan to tackle him to the ground, a spell on the edge of being casted at the same time. Before he could get any words in Ethan faced the phone towards the evil double, the voice recording of the spell going off and shooting a white blast of light that knocked Evil Benny off his feet, he fell to the ground with a groan.

“And you’re not as smart as you think.” Ethan said coolly. A second passed and he began to freak out a little. “Wait. Shit. If he’s here then where’s the real Benny?” 

Quickly he went over to check on Evil Benny on the floor, the spell had knocked him out cold, but for how long? If he couldn’t find the real Benny soon then it’s going be a way bigger problem. Without a second thought Ethan ran out the room and called Benny on the phone only to get hit by a voicemail, he made his way to Benny’s house next door. 

Ethan wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not that the front door was still slightly open, Grandma Weir was gone for the weekend, but there wasn’t any sign of Benny. 

“Ben? Benny!” He called out a few times with no answer. The seer was starting to grow anxious with worry. He ran through the house, the bedroom was a mess more than usual but still no Benny. “Benny! Ben-”

‘Bang!’ Bang!’  
A banging sound came from under the living room rug. “Benny?” Ethan walked slowly towards the noise, unsure if his friend was trapped there or if it was some kind of creature locked away for good reason. The sound continued louder and quicker, Ethan was going to have to take his chances on this one and pulled the rug off the floor to reveal a trap door. 

Of course, a weird old house like this one would have a trap door. He pried it open, the weight of the wood heavier than any amount he tried to lift before, granted that wasn’t much, but he was still able to flip it open and almost immediately Benny came hurrying out. 

In his rushed attempt to get out, Benny fell on top of Ethan, limbs getting mangled together as they fell backwards onto the hardwood floor. Ethan groaned in pain, Benny’s arm on either side of his face to keep any more weight from squishing him. 

“Ethan!” Benny hugged his friend, nearly giving him whiplash. “I’m really sorry. I know it was a dumb idea and I should’ve told you everything myself and I totally get if you’re mad at me but,” Benny pulled away from the hug. “How did you defeat evil me?”

“I didn’t,” Ethan replied dizzy and flushed. “He’s knocked out in my room from that spell you gave me.”

“Oh. Right… okay that’s an easy fix. Uh, he didn’t tell you anything weird?” Benny asked, his cheeks growing pink. Ethan didn’t totally understand what he meant by it or why he seemed so embarrassed but shook his head no. “Okay. Good.”

“Why? What did you want to tell me?” 

“Nothing important. It can wait until after I fix this mess.” Benny stood up and helped Ethan to his feet. “And I do know how to fix this. Trust me, I learned from last time.”

Ethan smiled at him. “Yeah, Benny. I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i debated for a while on posting this here because it's so self-contained and just kind of a random thing but it's the only ficlet i haven't put on ao3 and if i'm willing to post 'simple plan' and 'let's talk; then this one can be here too. just so all my stuff is neatly together under one cite lol :3


End file.
